


Never Enough Rum to Deal With You

by Rychan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur that's not how you treat your boyfriend, M/M, Morning After, No he's not a pet, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Who knows what's to come, Why is the Rum Gone?, Wow pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rychan/pseuds/Rychan
Summary: A piece stemming from a Roleplay I once did with my best friend.Arthur doesn't know how to treat his partners, especially when they're the person he hates the most. Time to struggle to figure out what the relationship really is and how the best way to handle it is.Also pirates. Pirates are always good.





	

The light pierced through the porthole of the captain's cabin, red satin sheets covering two sleeping forms. Well, one of them was asleep. The other was slowly rising from the bed into a sitting position. This man was none other than Arthur Kirkland, the true menace of the seas, hungover.   
Blinking a few times as his eyes adjusted to the light, the blond brought his hand up and rubbed his temples. What on Earth happened last night, there was little marks all over his body, stinging slightly as the cool morning air hit them. He didn't remember fighting with anyone, but sure enough, when he looked down, they covered his torso, and what seemed to be his back. It wasn't until he glanced over at the sleeping form next to him did he remember. He spent the night drinking with the stupid Spaniard, and what seemed to be a little more than drinking. The two of them seemed to share an intimate moment, but how, the two of them hated each other. These thoughts raced through his mind as he reached for his discarded pants and slipped them on, almost ignoring the form on the bed.  
How to deal with him was the new question. He looked almost too happy.  
With that in mind, the Brit simply left the cabin, only few a few moments, where he returned with the mop bucket, full of dirty, muddy water. Without much warning, he simply dumped the water on Antonio, instantly waking up the other captain. Said captain was a little less than impressed, making sure to wipe his face on the pillow below him. With a glare, he looked up to meet not only a splitting headache, but also a hangover. The Headache in front of him had a smirk across his lips. Something about him wanted to punch that look right off his face but for some reason, he as too sore. There was nothing good about this situation.  
"What the fuck?" The Spaniard snapped.  
"What, I had to wake you up somehow."  
Arthur's response was greeted by being spit upon.  
Oh  
That was the last straw. He wiped the spit off his hand and growled. That just earned Antonio a trip into a world he would only wish he didn't enter.   
The blond left the cabin once again to retrieve a tray of fruit. When he re-entered, his guest was surely confused. Arthur was never nice just to be nice. There had to be a catch, however, he took a chance by taking the closest thing when the tray was set on the bed next to him. He only took a bite from it once Arthur took one of the other pieces and began to eat. At least he knew it was safe.  
Arthur looked over the man currently laying in his bed. He looked horrible, though, the marks from the night prior almost made him feel proud in a sick, twisted way. At least they seemed to both enjoy it at the moment.   
There was something about the man in the bed, that almost seemed right, almost.   
As thoughts raced through his mind once more, he kicked up his feet onto the desk. His bed would have been his first choice, however, it was currently soaked in mucky water that he had no interest in touching.   
An eyebrow raised as he realized he was being watched. It could make anyone uncomfortable, but if he turned away, who knew what the Brit would do. That left him to deal with the eyes on him, much to his dismay.  
"Are you as sore as I am?" The silence was getting to Antonio.  
Was he as sore as his guest, ha, that was rich.  
"Apart from the scratches you left, no."  
"Fuck you."  
"Actually I fucked you."  
With that the sadistic nature in Arthur began to become more obvious as he rose from his chair. There was that same smirk he had the other night. With that, he took a few steps towards the other and grabbed him by the wrist, tugging him off the bed. All Antonio could do was try to pull away from him. His sword, sadly with his discarded clothing on the floor. Great.   
"You belong to me now."  
As those words crept down his spine, the brunette shivered. He was in for a long, long stay.


End file.
